Pohlednice z Paříže
by Roedeer
Summary: Jestli mají Blaine a Sebastian zažít románek, tak jedině v Paříži! Na slušného školáčka Blainea čekají nejlepší prázdniny jeho života.


Mám rád Paříž. Myslím si sice, že je podobná Praze a francouzština pro mě vždycky byla neproniknutelnou záhadou, ale na tom městě něco je. Něco se tam vznáší ve vzduchu a vy rychle nabydete dojmu, že když jste v Paříži, jste pány celého světa a můžete všechno hodit za hlavu. Napadlo mě, že jestli Blaine a Sebastian mají zažít nějaký románek, nemůže to být nikde jinde než právě tam. Takže tohle je moje první **Seblaine**. Užil jsem si ho, a jak! A to jsem si nemyslel, že někdy o Blaineovi budu psát s takovým gustem. Ale něco na těch dvou je. Stejně jako na té Paříži.

Psáno na výzvu "**1000 slov plných tajemství**". Povídka jich má 959, pohlednice 41 (v originále na blogu je pohlednice přidána jako obrázek, ale protože nedovoluje jejich vkládání, tak ji zde přepisuji a na konci povídky uvádím link, stačí u něj odmazat mezeru před jpg).

**Pohlednice z Paříže**

Blaine Anderson byl nadšený. Nečekaly ho sice dva roky prázdnin, jen dva měsíce, zato ty nejlepší. Bylo mu teprve sedmnáct a už měl zažít největší dobrodružství svého života. Když se poprvé dozvěděl o svém výletu do Evropy, na chvíli zauvažoval o tom, že Kurta jako svého přítele přibalí s sebou. Byl to skladný, apartní, hezky vonící přívěšek komunikující docela obstojně francouzsky. Myšlenku zapudil, sotva své nadšení sdílel na internetu se Sebastianem a dozvěděl se – chvilka napětí – že Smytheovi vlastní přímo uprostřed Paříže starý bohémský loft využívaný jen zřídkakdy a Sebastian tam čirou náhodou bude trávit léto. Blaine Kurtovi nakonec ani nenabídl, aby do Evropy letěl s ním a začal střádat všemožné důvody, proč by jeho přítel stejně odmítl – neměl by peníze na hýření v drahé metropoli, Burt by ho z obav určitě stejně nechtěl pustit a navíc to bylo Kurtovo poslední léto před nástupem na univerzitu. To mu prostě nemohl udělat. Nemohl ho odtrhnout od rodiny a ještě ho finančně zruinovat. Přislíbil, že bude alespoň pravidelně psát a netečným rodičům pak doma oznámil, že se s nimi sveze, ale zbytek dovolené bude trávit se svým nejlepším kamarádem z Daltonu. Kterého rodiče by přátelství až za hrob neobměkčilo?

Sotva dosedli na pařížském letišti, odtrhl se Blaine zpod maminčina křídla jako pravý dobrodruh. Sebastian na něj čekal na metru Assemblée Nationale, kde mu ve slaměném klobouku a skrytu Ray-Benů typu Aviator řekl: „Odsud je to co by kamenem dohodil k Musée d'Orsay, na Tuileries a Place de la Concorde. Vyber si a já nás povedu." Blaine mu v dusnu a tlačenici úzkých tunelů padnul kolem krku a jestli se na jeho poblázněnou hlavu sneslo několik pobouřených poznámek, ignoroval je, protože stejně byly ve francouzštině.

Od té chvíle začali kohabitovat v neuvěřitelně horkém půdním bytě na Rue Payenne ve čtvrti Marais, kterou Blaine znal z několika filmů. Prý čtvrť umělců, neřestí a homosexuálů, nepřestával ho ohromovat Sebastian, a Blaine o jeho pravdomluvnosti nepochyboval – bylo to přímo přízračné, kde jinde by taky Sebastian mohl žít! Výhled ze severně stočeného balkónku měli na malý kostelík; promlouvat s Bohem měl ale Blaine dovoleno jenom v posteli, když ho Sebastian nestydatě kouřil („Ach Bože, mhmm...") nebo zkušeně píchal („Víc, ještě, ach, Ježiši!"), až pod jejich dvojlůžkem vrzala prkenná podlaha a kdosi z místnosti pod nimi čímsi bušil do stropu. Soužití se Sebastianem by si dal líbit už napořád, napadlo ho každé ráno, když si jen opláchl zarůstající tvář a chystal se vrátit do postele – nemusel se denně holit dohladka, jak mu jednoho víkendu oznámil Slavík cestou ze zbohatlického přímořského letoviska na hranici Dolní Normandie. Tehdy byl sám po rozpustilém výletu u moře ještě trochu zanedbaný a průvan v autě mu na hlavě vytvořil huňatý rozcuch nasáklý vůní mořské soli.

Na roli vydržovaného amanta se hodně rychle a hodně snadno přivykalo. Drahé výlety a vína a ovíněné výlety, večeře ve venkovních restauracích, malé pozornosti a vstupenky do galerií, divadel a na koncerty, které vždycky platil Sebastian. Chtěl za to málo, ale dostával hodně – Blaine měl pocit, že celé léto láskou k Sebastianovi žhne jako právě explodující supernova. Snažil se ze všech sil po jeho boku zářit, aby ho Sebastian mohl kdykoliv pyšně vyvést ven do smrákající se neřestné čtvrti jako svého přítele a on při tom sálal nefalšovaným pařížským šarmem. Rychle mu nasákl do krve. Byl přirozeně učenlivý. Trvalo mu jen pár dní, aby pochytil místní společenské návyky a slovní zásobu pro nezbytnou komunikaci, a jen dvě milování, aby se naučil, co Sebastianovi dělá dobře nebo čím ho zaručeně překvapí. S ním v posteli se nemusel upejpat jako s Kurtem – Sebastian byl jako zvíře a Blaine se rád a ochotně také jedním stal. Vyměňování tělních tekutin se mu nikdy nelíbilo víc, než když v srpnový podvečer otevřeli všechna okna do prašných ulic a křičeli svou mladickou touhu špičce Eiffelovky tetelící se na obzoru v odéru horkého vzduchu.

Blaine se stal majetnickým. Sebastian měl svou oblíbenou kavárnu; dřevěné okenice a malebné sezení venku, barista se honosil typickým francouzským jménem Jean-Pierre (ještě tak být v Paříží a nepotkat žádného Jean-Pierra!) a významně na Slavíka mrkal. Blaine nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Jean-Pierre byl až příliš pohledný a mužný, a tak když jednoho pátku nikam nespěchali a pili odpolední kávu, naklonil se Blaine provokativně k Sebastianovi a špičkou jazyka mu slízl kávový knírek nad konturou horního rtu. Udělal to zrovna, když je Jean-Pierre obsluhoval, aby ukázal, co je jeho a o čem si jeden bezvýznamný pařížský barista může leda nechat zdát.

To bychom měli drobné pařížské radosti. Jednou za čas ale přišly i povinnosti. A tak se Blaine sem a tam přistihl, jak netečně olizuje poštovní známku a pečlivě ji lepí na vyznačené místo. Tentokrát byla na líci pohlednice černobílá fotografie Jane Birkin a Serge Gainsbourga. V zapadlém antikvariátu na Rue Maître Albert ji vybral Sebastian, protože si byl jistý, že se Kurtovi bude líbit. Blaine mu kdysi navyprávěl spoustu toho o tom, jak Kurt v jednom kuse poslouchá její staré desky, a Sebastian měl sloní paměť. Navíc dokud mu Blaine v jeho pařížském bytě vyhříval postel, snášel Kurtovu mlhavou zaoceánskou existenci bez námitek.

Nejpodivnější na tom bylo, že Blaine se s Kurtem zatím nerozešel. Oficiálně. Prostě na to neměl. Tak nějak doufal, že to Kurt během prázdninového odloučení sám pochopí, přistoupí na tichou dohodu a bez divadýlek a slziček kolem ho v září nechá odcválat na Sebastianově bílém koni. Byl by to samozřejmě francouzský klusák.

To, co napsal na zadní stranu, byla sladká a dobrotivá lež. Ne že by v Paříži nechtěl být i s Kurtem, ale pro teď se plně spokojil se svým dobrodružným Slavíkem. Společně hodili pohlednici do schránky, přidali i jednu pro Andersonovi, chytili se za ruce jako dvě čerstvě zamilované hrdličky a po Rue Lagrange vyrazili směr pískové nádvoří Notre Dame.

Pan

Kurt Hummel

415 Whitman Av.

Lima, Ohio

45802 USA

Drahý Kurte,

Paříž, moře, francouzština všude kolem, franc. kuchyně, výhled z Eiffelovky, evropský vzduch... všechno je tu nádherné! Budu na tebe myslet a přivezu Ti pár dárků. Rodiče pozdravují.

Tvůj Blaine 3

.us/img205/2564/cartepostale. jpg


End file.
